Harry Potter e o mistério das cartas
by Lilian L. W. Potter
Summary: Tudo estava bem depois de Harry Potter ter derrotado Voldemort,mas algo estranho vai acontecer quinze anos depois...
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1 - tudo estava bem**

Era uma manhã de sábado no mundo casa dos Potters era um sábado de diversão.

-VAMOS,EU QUERO IR PRO BECO DIAGONAL - gritava Tiago.O filho mais velho dos Potters adorava ir para o beco,já que lá,ele ia na loja do seu tio e padrinho Jorge,e ainda ia ver as vassouras que ele adorava.

-Não grita Tiago - reclamava Lílian,ou Lily como era mais conhecida,a caçula se irritava com o irmão toda vez que ele gritava,mas adorava os irmãos.

-Ah não enche Lily - respondia deu lingua pra Tiago e entao começou a maior briga.

-MÃEÊ! A LILY E O TIAGO TÃO BRIGANDO - Dessa vez foi Alvo quem era o mais calmo,só que quando brigava com os irmãos essa calma ia embora.

DINDOM!DINDOM!

A campainha tocou e Harry desce as escadas para atender.

-Deixa que eu atendo. E vocês dois - fala apontando para os filhos que tavam brigando - parem de brigar.

- Mas pai...- tentou argumentar Lily

-Nada de "mas pai" alguma visita e eu não quero vocês brigando.

- Ta bom - falou emburrada

- Bem feito - disse rindo Tiago so pra provocar a irmã

- Não provoca Tiago - repreendeu Harry

Harry abre a Rony,Hermione,Rose e Hugo

-oi rony,mione - cumprimentou Harry

- ola harry -cumprimentou hermione

-diz cara

-oi tio harry - falou Rose

-Rose,Hugo - gritou alegre Lily

As crianças subiram as escadas,enquanto Gina descia.

-Oi tia Gina - cumprimentou Rose

-oi querida- cumprimenta de volta - Oi Hermione, Rony

-oi Gina - cumprimentaram

-Entao vamos?

Algum tempo depois estavam todos no beco diagonal.

-Pai eu quero ir na loja do tio Jorge - pedia Tiago

-Eu quero ir na de vassouras - pedia Alvo

-Eu também quero ir na do tio Jorge - pediu Lily - e também,o senhor me prometeu que ia me dar um mine-pufe,papai

-Eu vou dar,só que agora vamos primeiro na loja de vassouras - falava Harry

-Ebaa! - gritava Alvo e Hugo

Lá na loja de vassouras era uma animação só.Rony e Harry eram todos empolgados falndo sobre quadribol para as crianç Gina e Hermione olhavam algumas coisas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- patrão? O que o senhor está olhando?

- as minhas vítimas imbecil - falou rispidamente

- claro senhor - falou se encolhendo o servo

- Está tão feliz não é Potter? Aproveite,enquanto puder.

- O que o senhor falou patrão?

- Nada seu idiota

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- oi tio Jorge

- e ai criançada!

O dia foi passando e todos foram para sua casa,mas eles nem imaginavam o que estaria por vir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Primeira carta**

- Bom dia! - diz Harry

- Bom dia pai!

- Bom dia Harry

- Vou trabalhar,agora eu quero um beijo de cada um. - pediu Harry

Cada um de seus filhos lhe deu um beijo,e claro,Gina também.

Chegando no ministério...

-Bom dia senhor Potter!

-Bom dia

Harry estava sentado em sua sala,que também era a de Rony,lendo alguns formulários.

- Olá Harry - cumprimentou Rony

- e aí?

- senhor Potter? - falou a secretária

-Sim?

-Chegou uma carta para o senhor.

-Pra mim? - falou Harry pegando a carta - Obrigado Sammia

- De quem é? - perguntou Rony curioso

- Não sei.Não tem nome. - falou Harry confuso

-Então abre

Eles começaram a ler:

**Olá Harry Potter, a quanto tempo não?**

**Você não sabe quem sou eu,mas eu sei quem é você.Eu sei tudo sobre você.Eu sei sobre a sua família e sobre seus filhos. Não está mais sozinho.**

**Você cresceu Potter,não é mais aquele "menino-que-sobreviveu".Já é um te a sua família.**

**Não tem medo Potter? De que façam alguma coisa com você?Ou com a sua família?**

**Bom,isso foi só a minha apresentaçã você me conhece? Não só sei que eu conheço você.**

**P.P.-R.**

-Harry,o que foi isso? - perguntou Rony assustado

-Não sei Rony

-Isso foi uma ameaça?Ou um elogio? - falava Rony confuso

-Também não sei

- E o que é PPR?

-Rony se eu soubesse eu não estaria com essa cara

- Você vai contar pra minha irmã?

- Por enquanto nã sabe ele mande ém não conta pra Hermione,pelo menos não agora.

-Ele ou ela né?

-É...ele ou ela.

Harry chegou em casa no final da tarde e ficou pensativo com aquela ficava se perguntando quem era aquela pessoa e qual o sentido daquela lia e relia a carta,mas não conseguia entender.

-Harry? Você tá ai a horas sentado nessa cadeira olhando pro alguma coisa no ministerio? - perguntou Gina

- Nada...bom nada de importante

- então vamos dormir,ja ta tarde

-ta ja to indo

Ele guardou aquela carta bem guardada,para ninguem só sabia de uma ia descobrir quem era essa pessoa e o que ela quer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Assustado Harry Potter? Por que? É só uma carta...por enquanto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: A segunda carta**

Harry acordou de manhã bem cedo,desceu para o escritório,pegou a misteriosa carta e ficou ali pensando sobre ela.

- Será que eu posso saber o por que do meu lindo maridinho ter acordado tão cedo e antes de mim,o que é um milagre? - Entrou Gina derrepente no cômodo dando um breve susto no marido.O tempo tinha passado e Harry nem tinha percebido.

-Gi?...é eu tava organizando umas coisas pra levar pro ministerio...já são 7:00?,caramba to atrasado - tentou disfarçar Harry

- Harry não me engana - agora Gina encarava harry nos olhos,com um olhar sério e de preocupação - O que tá acontecendo hein?Desde de ontem você ta todo estranho...meu amor pode me contar,eu sou sua mulher.

- Gi...eu não quero preocupar você - Gina lhe lançou um olhar pra continuar - ta eu vou falar...eu recebi uma carta,uma carta anônima,nem tão anônima assim..ah é complicado de dizer..olha você mesma.

Harry mostrou pra Gina a carta e ela leu,leu toda do começo ao fim,então lançou um olhar incompreensível a Harry,era um olhar assustado,duvidoso,ansioso,preocupado,todas as misturas de sentimentos em um só olhar,então ela diz a Harry:

-O que isso significa?

- Eu ainda não sei...é isso que eu quero descobri,mas eu vou descobri. - falou Harry

-Tudo bem,vamos ficar com isso só entre nós ta?...agora vamos tomar café e continuar o nosso dia - falou Gina dando um selinho em Harry

-Eca que nojo mamãe - interrompeu Lily

Harry e Gina riram.

- Acredite filha no futuro isso não vai ser mais um 'eca' - falou rindo Gina

- É mas continue achando isso um nojo filha,por um bom tempo - sussurou Harry no ouvido da filha.

-Eu escutei Harry para de ser bobo - falou Gina tentando ser séria ao ciúmes do marido

Lily não tava entendendo nada daquela conversa,a unica coisa que queria era comer.

O tempo passou,Harry deixou Tiago,Alvo e Lily no colégio primário bruxo e foi para o ministé sentou na sua mesa,e lá vinha Hermione entrando na sala seguindo em sua direção e pode notar que Rony vinha logo atrás.

- Harry como você quer esconder um negocio desses?Você é doido?É uma carta anônima Harry,que ninguém sabe de quem é e nem o por que você acha que vai resolver isso sozinho?Será que você não aprendeu nada...

- HERMIONE! - interrompeu Harry - calma por favor.

-Mas Harry ...bláh bláh bláh

-Rony você contou pra ela? - sussurou Harry para o amigo

- Eu não tive escolha Harry! e você sabe como ela é.Eu não conseguir esconder isso dela.

- O que vocês estão falando cochichando aí hein? - falou hermione zangada

-Hermione não se preocupa eu to tentando entender ...e antes que você fale alguma coisa - falou Harry vendo a boca de Hermione se abrir - Eu já contei pra Gina

-Contou? - perguntou Rony e depois começou a rir - Mas você não podia ter contado..já sei você não ia conseguir esconder isso dela

- Cala a boca Rony - falou Harry entendendo a ironia do amigo

- Senhor Potter?

-Eu

-Carta pro senhor.

-Obrigado

-Abre Harry e ler

**Bom dia Potter,**

**Essa carta vai ser diferente da primeira.**

**Vai ser uma carta de 'Tome cuidado'**

**Eu não gosto de você Harry Potter e nem dos seus ês acabaram com todo o poder do mundo bruxo.E agora eu quero vinganç agora é bem mais delicado,podemos assim dizer, porque afinal você não está sozinho...Agora você tem mulher e filhos e os seus amigos também tem uma família.**

**Bom não vou ficar falando besteira,já dei o meu recado...Tenha cuidado Harry Potter,porque coisas ainda estão por vim e não são coisas boas.**

**do seu querido inimigo**

**P.P - R.**

-Harry?...Precisamos fazer alguma coisa... - tentou falar Hermione

-Eu sei Hermione,é claro que precisamos fazer alguma coisa - falou arrogantemente Harry

-Calma cara não precisa falar assim com ela,só estamos tentando ajudar - tentava argumentar Rony

-AJUDAR? VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO AJUDANDO EM NADA - gritou Harry - AGORA A VIDA DOS MEUS FILHOS E DA MINHA FAMÍLIA ESTÁ SENDO AMEAÇADA POR ALGUÉM QUE EU NEM SEI QUEM É.

-PARA DE GRITAR HARRY,NÓS NÃO SOMOS SURDOS,E SE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU A VIDA DOS NOSSOS FILHOS TAMBÉM ESTÃO EM PERIGO. - gritou Rony para o Harry se sentou na poltrona de cabeça baixa.

-Me desculpem. Eu...eu estou com medo. - desabafou Harry - Eu não posso suportar a ideia de que as vidas dos meus filhos e da minha mulher estejam em perigo.Não depois de tudo que eu todas as mortes que não vou suportar essa dor...não de novo.

Hmermione se sentou ao lado do amigo também com os olhos marejados.

-Harry,sabemos como é isso e também não vamos suportar a dor de que algo aconteça com os nossos filhos,por isso temos que ficar juntos...sem brigar.

- É cara.Nós vamos te ajudar a proteger,mas você vai ter que contar pra minha irmã

-Eu não sei se devo.

-Você tem que contar pra é mesmo pra ela se proteger e ela vai descobri de qualquer jeito. - sugestou Hermione

-Tá eu vou contar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 : Proteção nunca é demais**

A ideia da vida da sua família em perigo estava pertubando não era depois de tudo que ele havia passado,ele nunca teria uma vida tranquila e sem aventuras?...Ele queria pelo menos uma vida tranquila.

-Quer falar comigo?

-Por que você sempre entra na minha sala sem bater na porta?Isso me assusta! - falou Harry olhando para a cabeleira ruiva que mirava.

-Pra que eu vou bater na sua porta? - riu Gina - e você não se assustaria se não tivesse pensando numa coisa séria...me diz.É a carta de novo?

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente:

-É recebi .

Harry viu o rosto de Gina ficar pálido e achou melhor ficar a postos para segurar a mulher caso ela desmaiasse.

-Ha-Harry ...isso é uma ameaça. - falou Gina já com os olhos marejados - Harry por que isso ta acontecendo?

-Eu não sei - falou pra ela,abraçando-a - mas eu prometo que não vou deixar que aconteça nada com você ou com as crianças ou com a sua familia...mas agora enxuga esses olhos para podermos jantar e as crianças não ficarem perguntando o porque do seu choro.

Então eles foram jantar.

-Pai? ...Quando vou poder entrar para o time de quadribol de Hogwarts? - perguntou Tiago

-Quando você estiver no segundo ano,vai ter os testes para o time,e se você passar,você joga.

-Mas por que o senhor entrou no primeiro ano? - agora foi a vez de Alvo perguntar

-Ah,porque eu quebrei uma regra mas acabei entrando para o time.

-Quebrou regra?...ah então vou passar no primeiro ano - falou alegremente Tiago,fazendo com que Gina desse um olhar fuzilante a Harry.

-Mas o seu pai também já se deu muito mal por quebrar as regras - interrompeu Gina

-Nisso sua mãe tem razão.

-Quando eu entrar em Hogwarts... - Lily tentou falar, mas bruscamente interrompida pelo irmão mais velho

-Que só é daqui 5 anos,já que você é uma pirralha

-Papai olha o Tiago

-Tiago não fala assim com a sua irmã,ela também vai pra Hogwarts,e filha não liga pra ele,porque quando ele for embora você vai continuar em Hogwarts - falou piscando para a filha

-É verdade,nunca tinha pensado nisso - e abriu um grande sorriso

A noite foi ficando mais escura e foi ficando tarde ,Harry colocou todos os feitiços de proteção possíveis e ficou ali na janela observando as estrelas.

-No que você ta pensando? - disse Gina chegando por trás

-Sempre você pra me dar um susto - falou rindo - Nos meus pais...tava pensando que agora eu entendo o porque deles terem dado a vida por mim.

-Eu confio em você Harry

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ai Harry Potter.O inferno vai começar

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: O desespero**

O dia tava calmo e estava no ministério,Gina no profeta diário,Rony e Hermione no ministério e as crianças N'A Toca.

- Vamos Al voa vai - Gritava Tiago pro irmão.

- Não dá Tiago ,nao consigo

-Eu sei porque não conseguem

-Lá vem a Rose sabe-tudo...

-Para de ser idiota,aqui na vovó tem feitiço pra esses tipos de coisas - disse Rose com uma expressão como a da mãe - vamos Lily,vamos ver as borboletas que é melhor

-Vai chata - gritou Tiago

-pra que falar assim Tiago? - repreendeu Al,fazendo o irmão girar os olhos pro alto

Minutos depois Rose chegou correndo,vermelha e chorando.

-O que foi Rose? - perguntou Hugo - onde ta a Lily?

-Um cara pegou a Lily - disse chorando muito - levou ela

-O que? - gritaram Alvo e Tiago

-VÓOOOOOO

-O que foi crianças?

-A Lily vovó,alguém levou a Lily

MInutos depois chegava Harry, Rony,Hermione e Gina na toca preocupados...depois de tudo explicado,Gina desmaiou,mas chorava muito,Hermione também,Harry andava de um lado para o outro artodoado com Rony acompanhando seus passos.

-Eu vou procura-la

-Não Harry você não pode ir,você não sabe pra onde a levaram

-EU VOU DESCOBRIR É MINHA FILHA E EU VOU ACHAR NEM QUE SEJA NUM FIM DO MUNDO E NEM QUE PRA ISSO EU TENHA QUE CONVOCAR TODO O MINISTÉRIO,MAS EU VOU ACHA-LA. - gritava Harry com um olhar desesperado

-Vamos no ministério com calma,para que nenhum reporter perceba,porque tudo o que não precisamos nesse momento são de reporteres nos atormentando.

-Ta - Harry se ajoelha na frente da mulher e fala - eu prometo,prometo que vou traze-la de volta ,pequena e ruivinha como sempre.

Harry beija a mulher ,acalma os outros e segue para o ministério com Rony.

Chegando no ministério todos ficavam o olhando com um olhar penoso e eles não entendiam o porque,ate uma mulher parar Harry e dizer:

-Sinto muito pelo sua filha,senhor Potter

Harry ficou sabiam de Lily?Foi quando viu a manchete do jornal

**FILHA DE HARRY POTTER SEQUESTRADA**

**Lílian Luna Potter,filha mais nova de Potter e Gina Weasley,foi sequestrada por algum misterioso...segundo fontes Harry Potter quase destruiu a casa quando noticias ainda são poucas,quando tivermos novas novidades,colocamos no á que a pequena Potter vai viver?**

**Ass.:Rita Skeeter**

Harry amassou aquele papel com os olhos marejados.

-Como descobriram Rony?

-E-eu não sei

-Vamos pra Hogwarts - falou Harry aparatando com o amigo

-O que?O que tamos fazendo aqui?

-Vamos falar com o retrato de Dumbledore

Harry estava nos corredores quando encontrou Mc Gonagall.

-Potter,Weasley

-Professora,precisamos falar com - pediu Harry

-Claro

Quando Harry já estava entrando na sala de Dumbledore,a professora falou:

-Sinto muito Potter,espero que a ache

Harry agradeceu com a cabeça e saiu com Rony em direção ao retrato.

-Professor o senhor precisa me ajudar

-Olá Harry ,ao que devo a honra de sua presença?

-A minha filha Lily.O senhor já deve saber - falou Harry

-Oh sim...aquela adorável garotinha ruiva,mas como posso ajudá-lo?

-Eu não sei,eu só preciso de uma dica para saber onde ela tá e se ela ta bem - falou Harry começando a chorar - por favor professor.

-Você ta chorando Harry?

Harry balançou a cabeça afiramativamente com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-EU não acho isso ruim,isso so mostra o quanto você é forte...você ta com medo de perder o que ama e por isso chora,pelo desespero.

-Eu so pesso pro senhor me ajudar

-Como posso ajudar?Ela é sua filha e você vai saber como achá-la...afinal ela ainda é de menor. - Dumbledore pisca para Harry,fazendo com que ele abra um sorriso.

-AH meu Deus,claro como eu nao pensei nisso antes?..brigado professor

E então eles sairam dali a caminho da solução.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: O resgate**

Harry seguia em passos rapidos com Rony no seu pé sem entender nada.

-Harry eu to confuso. - perguntava Rony - o que Dumbledore disse que fez você descobrir?

-A Lily é de menor,Rony. - explicava ele - ela ainda tem rastreador..a pessoa que a pegou não deve ter pensado nisso.

-meu Deus é verdade,mas o que vamos fazer?

-vamos na toca contar pra Gina e Hermione o que vamos fazer

N'A Toca...

-Harry,Rony - exclamou Hermione - descobriram alguma coisa?

-Sim,Lily é de menor,ou seja,ela ainda tem rastreador - falou Harry um pouco mais animado - eu vo rastrear e busca-la

-Eu vou com você - falou Gina pela primeira vez com os olhos vermelhos

-Gi,eu acho melhor não

-Por favor preciso ver a minha filha,preciso tocar nela,por favorr

-Ta eu deixo,mas você vai ter que ficar embaixo da capa de invisibilidade,entao enquanto distrairmos a pessoa,você pega Lily e coloca embaixo da capa. - disse Harry contando seu plano

No ministério...

-ACHEI! - exclamou Harry - ela ta numa montanha nao muito longe daqui,vamos aparatar agora.

Depois de terem aparatado na montanha:

-Coloca a capa Gina e vocês dois - falou pra Rony e Hermione - me dão cobertura.

Harry entrou numa casa bem pequena,escura,era estranha,na verdade,era viram uma luz acesa longe dali...Harry então entrou no quarto em passos silenciosos e se deparou com sua filha dormindo calmamente,e aparentemente,estava aliviado...Derrepente aparece um homem,baixo,com o rosto enverrugado.

Não podia ser.Não depois de tanto tempo.

-P.P-R.? - falou Harry - é você?

-A quanto tempo não Potter? - falou arrogantemente o homem

-Pedro Pettigrew?O Rabicho. - disse Harry agora entendendo - isso significa PPR...eu não sabia que havia isso nao escutei noticias ê se escondeu como rato todos esses anos...mas por que voltou so agora?

-Porque eu tinha todo um Voldemort não conseguiu mata-lo , mas eu posso..eu não sou mais aquele carpacho inutil de antes - disse Rabicho com desprezo - agora sou poderoso,mais poderoso do que você pensa e agora eu vou fazer você matar sua filha...

Mas suas palavras não se completaram porque onde estava Lily?..Harry se lembrou de Gina e ela devia ter pegue a filha.

-VOCÊ QUERIA MATAR MINHA FILHA - gritou Harry entre dentes - VOCÊ VAI VER...CRUCIUS - Rabicho caiu no chão fortemente e começou a se debater - ...CRUCIUS - Harry não queria fazer aquilo,mas estava coberto de odio,achava que ja queria fazer aquilo desde do seu terceiro ano quando descobriu que Rabicho tinha traido seus pais - ..CRUCIUS

-HARRY PARA,VAI MATA-LO - gritou Hermione,mas Harry não ouvia

-PARA CARA -tentou Rony

-Harry.. - Gina também tentou,mas não deu certo

-Papai...

Harry parou ao ouvir a voz doce da menina e percebeu o que estava fazendo.A filha não era pra ver em Rabicho,mas ele tava vivo.

-Chame o ministerio,vamos leva-lo à Azkaban,é onde ele deveria estar a muito tempo. - disse Harry a Rony

-Ta

-Nós vamos voltar à Toca


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Agora sim,tudo estava bem**

De volta a Toca...

-OH MEU DEUS LILY- gritou senhora Weasley a caminho da neta,a beijando tao forte que pensaram que ia sufoca-la.

-V-v-vovó e-eu n-ã-ão c-consigo r-e-espirar

-Ah desculpe querida

-LILY - gritaram Alvo e Tiago correndo e abraçando a irmã

-Nunca pensei que um dia o Tiago ia me abraçar - falou Lily num tom brincalhão

-Deixa de ser boba pirralha,eu vou adimitir e nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso,mas fiquei com saudades - falou envergonhado

-também senti Lily,muita falta - completou o outro irmão

E todos foram cumprimenta - la...foi um dia bem dificil e todos foram estava passando pelo corredor,Harry foi no quarto de Lily e disse:

-Você me deu um belo susto princesa

-desculpa

-mas agora ta tudo bem,você ta aqui com a gente e a culpa não foi sua - ele disse - só quero que me der um abraço bem apertado

Lily riu e abraçou o pai sussurando em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo papai

Harry não pode de não deixar uma lagrima descer em suas o que ouviu era lindo,ele nunca queria perder aquela sensação.

-também te amo princesa

Chegando no quarto Harry sentou na cama ao lado de Gina,a mulher riu e falou:

-como descobrem as coisas tao rapido?

-o que?

**FILHA DE POTTER ACHADA**

**A caçula dos Potters foi encontrada ontem pelo próprio pai,em uma casa na montanha,com o sequestrador Pedro Pettigrew.A menina está bem e Pedro foi levado à Azkaban.**

**Parece que não foi dessa vez que derrotaram Harry Potter...**

**Ass.: Rita Skeeter**

-Essa mulher é uma maluca

-Concordo plenamente,sempre achei - riu Gina

-Agora a única coisa que eu quero é dormir tranquilamente antes de ir para o ministerio amanhã.

-Boa noite,Harry

-Boa noite,Gina

E ali foi a última vez que Harry teve uma aventura que arriscasse sua vida,porque tinha muitas aventuras,afinal,não é fácil ser Harry Potter 'o menino que sobreviveu'.

**FIM.**


End file.
